Katelyn Williams
<< To be added... >> Background Born Katelyn Irene Williams in London, England as a British national, she is not the oldest child in the family nor is she the youngest. She is the first child of her parent's marriage, however. Her sister, Elizabeth is five years younger and her brother, Marcus, is ten years older. Growing up as a young child, Katelyn's life could be considered quite normal. Her parents had a steady jobs and were home every evening barring the occasional business trip. In no certain order, young Kate's priorities were simple. Happy. Cheerful and interested in photography. It wasn't until reaching high school did things change. With both her hobbies and her unassuming life. It was by happenstance that the secret was revealed about her mother. A missed phone call asking for something to be delivered to her mother's office. A package that was supposedly for a project with an earlier deadline than what the department had anticipated was left behind at home. While the truth was not to be disclosed until years later, getting the item to the office was not as smooth as it seemed. Not when it involved following her car and the not too discreet feeling of someone watching her. In all, the package was delivered. Years later... Katelyn had put the incident from her teen years behind her, taking up marksmanship entering college. Little did she know it would catch the eye of the British intelligence agency. It was her second year at the university that she was approached with the option of enrolling with British intelligence. Entering at the lower levels as a rookie, Katelyn's courses at the University began to parallel that line of work. Majoring in criminal justice, she went on to join the ranks of the British intelligence agency, focusing on her marksmanship with regards to special operation detail. It was during this period that she inadvertently found herself under assignment. The objective: To get close to one of their assigned targets in an attempt to gain information. What was something simple ended up being a marriage. Something that ultimately became a covert lie to her parents and family - all to keep her status in the mission secret. When her husband was killed less than a year into the marriage, Katelyn was sent overseas as a precaution to ensure her safety. Also included in this action was a leave from the special operations group on an official note. Unofficially? She was designated as one of the candidates to join SHIELD. For her own safety as well as allowing the British government an opportunity to have one of their own in the global organization. Since then, she has shifted her focus from United Kingdom issues to understand matters, mostly of an American viewpoint. As much as things change, they also remain the same - being one of the special agents involved in special operations with a strong focus on ranged warfare. Logs *2010-02-12 - The KGB & The Gods Play - The KGB attack the Russian Embassy and when things seem tense enough, the Amazons take their Godly brawl to the streets from their Embassy! Category:Characters Category:Original Category:Hero